tsumetai_kokoro_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blink Sebastiani
Blink Sebastiani (blink seh-BAH-stee-AH-ni) - A stealthy darkling who came to the academy after being sent by her Gentry mistress to take a scroll from one of the students who had stolen it from her. Personality Generally, Blink is mistrustful and quiet. A lifetime of being betrayed repeatedly has taught her not to trust anyone, and generally, she doesn't. She likes to pretend to be completely cold-hearted, but on the inside, she would prefer not to kill someone where she can avoid it. She does not enjoy her work, as much as she would like people to think she does. However, first and foremost, she is a survivalist, and if she has to kill someone to preserve herself, she will not hesitate to throw even an innocent under the bus. For herself, or for someone that she cares about. Not that there's anyone like that. Appearance At 5'1" and only 112 pounds, Blink is a wisp of a girl. The better to hide in the shadows. She has olive-toned skin, and jet black hair that falls in loose curls to her shoulders. Her eyes are empty with no iris or pupil to be seen. If a mortal human looks upon her, however, they will see black irises that blend with the pupils. History Blink was still known as Katerina Sebastiani when she was taken by the Gentry. She was human, once, six years old in Italy. Her parents had just had a second child, her younger brother, Pavi. Some time before, her father, Eliseo, had promised his firstborn to a True Fae in exchange for his own freedome. The Fae came to collect on Pavi, and her father, rather than let his son go, banked on a clause in the contract that stated he could take the firstborn child rather than the firstborn son. Thus, Katerina was taken, and all trace of her eliminated from the human world. From that point, she was raised by a razorhanded nightmare, Duncan. He trained her in the ways of shadows, teaching her to hide herself and to fight. She became a favorite of her Gentry Mistress, Satine. to be Added on this Later When she arrived at the ColdHeart Academy, Blink was instructed to retrieve something Malcolm the Jester had stolen. A scroll belonging to her mistress. There, he managed to convince her not to take the scroll, and instead to remain under the school's protection and help him defend it. Doing this meant freedom, and Blink jumped at the chance. Abilities Call the Shadows - Blink is able to hide in shadow; even a small patch of darkness is enough for her to conceal herself, and she can call more in if she needs to. She is perfectly invisible doing this. Project the Tongue - Blink is an accomplished ventriloquist, able to throw her voice and sound as though she is a distance away from her current position. She can speak without moving her mouth as well, making it seem as though she is not the one speaking. This is useful for throwing off guards, and for whispering conversations at a distance. Read the Eye - When a person knowingly lies, there is a spark behind the iris and pupil of their eye. Blink has been trained with the ability to see this spark. This only works if she can see the eyes of the person lying, and only if they know they aren't telling the truth. Something that is technically true but not the whole story will not set off this spark. A partial lie, however, will. Duel Weapon Proficiency - Dagger and Cutlass - Blink has practiced for some time using a dagger in her left hand and a cutlass in her right. She knows how to use them very well. Relationships Malcolm the Jester - He was her target when she arrived at the Coldheart Academy, and he realized shortly after she arrived there just what she was after. Blink has already labelled him as smarter than any mark she's ever had to go after, and even now that they are allies she does not trust him in the slightest. However, he has made a pledge to drop everything if the need should arise, and protect her, so it is in her best interest not to let him die. He is a mystery to her, and she respects him, begrudgingly. Oberon - An ally of Blink's, well on his way to becoming her first real friend. She pledged to help him rescue Cassandra thinking it would get her a few steps closer to obtaining that scroll, and in the end they both agreed to lay off the hunt and find another way to save her. Blink sees Oberon as slightly naive and idealistic, but she respects his ideals in the sense that she knows she could never be that kind of good person. She wouldn't want to see him hurt. Grey - Blink has met Grey several times in brief intervals, and in those brief intervals she has mostly just managed to scare him witless. She sees Grey as "Malcolm's Little Radar". At first, she looked upon him with ire, but after the night she failed to retrieve the scroll, when Grey clawed her to the point that she needed medical attention, she respects him a great deal more. Hyde - She first met the zombie when he was sparring Lucian in the gym. From her hiding place in the shadows she noted him for his strength and decided he would be a good ally to have at her side. Hyde has always been nice to her, and she regards him as a true ally rather than a tool. Tod - Blink considers Tod to be her designated tool. She has a few ways of bribing him to do as she wishes, but the truth of the matter is she considers him to be a complete moron. Even so, she will help him where she can because an extra pair of hands and eyes is a good thing to have. Trivia Blink was originally a character for the tabletop game, Changeling: the Lost, and has since appeared in ShibusenNP, and now TsumetaiKokoroAcademy. The running joke is that wherever Malcolm is, she will not be long in following. The name "Sebastiani" was taken from a headstone in Firestarter911's local cemetery.